


温暖

by HCLOoooooo



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCLOoooooo/pseuds/HCLOoooooo
Summary: ooc预警，曲解神话预警，没有逻辑的乱写预警
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 2





	温暖

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警，曲解神话预警，没有逻辑的乱写预警

亚修不知道这是怎么开始的，他们就这么滚上了床。

  


或许是英二在发烧时的混乱，又或许是英二作为青年人的正常生理反应，又或者是……亚修不敢再往下想下去了，只是这样抱着他就觉得无比安宁。一切黑暗的经历似乎变成了虚幻的雾气，只要抱着英二就像迷途的旅人手捧指南针，回港的船看见了海港的灯塔。他静静地看着在他臂弯中沉睡的英二。

  


为什么你这么温柔呢？难道你不害怕吗？自己的两个小弟不知不觉变成了他的好朋友，和唐人街的势力也保持着良好关系，就连辛……有的时候亚修会注意到他看着英二的眼神，他知道，辛和自己一样。或许英二就是这么讨人喜欢。英二面部轮廓是柔和的，眼睛大大的，眼神总是温柔的，在这里就像黑夜里唯一的灯一样明亮而格格不入。在日本总会有女孩追你吧？亚修拨弄了一下英二的黑发，想起了毛茸茸的小兔子。他小时候曾看过兔子，毛茸茸的，正在安静地吃着菜叶。亚修用手抚摸它，它也没有任何反抗行为，甚至拿它的鼻子嗅了嗅他的手——那湿漉漉的触感他还是记得。

  


亚修想下床抽根烟，却被英二的手阻拦。他的手挽着亚修的手臂，似乎怕他离开。亚修小心地把他的手从自己身上撸下，给他盖好被子防止着凉。窗外已经微微透出些许光亮，这又让他想到英二——事实上现在他看到什么都能联想到英二。之前想把他赶回日本，现在又想让他留下来，让自己始终看着他——真是任性啊，就连今天的事也是——自己应该推开他的，怎么就默许了英二呢，怎么就和他……但是忍不住了。亚修猛吸一口烟，劣质的烟草气息在他胸部打转。就像有恶魔在他耳边低语，就像沙漠中的行者看到了绿洲。明明英二看到了自己的丑态，看到了自己的沾满鲜血的样子，为什么就无动于衷呢？

  


“……亚修？”英二的声音响起，还带着一丝沙哑。他努力睁开双眼，手也微微向亚修的方向伸去，似乎想抓住他。不过他混沌的脑子无法判断自己与亚修之间的距离，只是抓住一场空。“……你又要出门了？”

  


亚修掐灭烟，疾步上前抱住英二，把床头柜上事先放好的一杯水送到他嘴边，“我不走，先喝水。”

  


英二的眼睛已经半闭着，手轻轻搭在亚修手腕上，乖乖地喝着水，“……几点了？”

  


“五点，还早，你继续睡吧。”亚修把空了的水杯放回床头，抱着他回到被窝里。

  


英二又睡过去了。他能感受到他温暖的呼吸，心脏跳动的声音，温暖的体温。英二太热了。是之前的烧没退吗，还是……？他摸摸英二的额头，似乎并没有发烧。他默默看着第一缕阳光透过窗户洒进房间，顿时他明白了——英二是太阳，而自己是伊卡洛斯。在逃离孤岛的路上，由于飞得太高，翅膀被太阳融化而坠入黑暗的大海。

  


不过那又怎么样？亚修紧紧抱住英二，感受他的体温。即使坠入大海，自己也感受过太阳的温度。就算翅膀被太阳融化，太阳的温度也让自己涅槃重生。


End file.
